Sharongate
Sharongate was a storyline which started in 1992 when Phil Mitchell slept with his sister in law Sharon Mitchell, wife of Phil's volatile brother Grant Mitchell. Phil and Sharon Affair Grant married Sharon in 1991 but soon after they left the church the magic begun to fade and he begun to treat her badly. He was out a lot of nights, leaving her lonely and when he was there to run the pub, he was very moody and nasty to her. He often was prone to terrible rages. In 1992, when he finds out Sharon is taking contraception, he smashes up the pub and flees. While Grant is away, Sharon seeks comfort in Grant's older and more gentle brother Phil. They even end up sleeping together. One minute they were looking at each other and the next they were ripping each others clothes off. They then decided it as a mistake and they both lived with the guilt. Phil felt guilty and ashamed for betraying his brother Grant. In 1993, Phil found out Grant had hit Sharon during a row so Phil threatened to kill Grant if he touches her again. Sharon later confessed to best friend Michelle Fowler that she had slept with Phil. In 1994, Phil almost confesses to his affair when he tells Grant he accidentally killed someone in the car lot fire earlier that year, which him and Frank Butcher did as an insurance job, as Frank was strapped for cash, and Phil owed him a favour. Frank vanished soon after the fire. But Sharon and her best friend Michelle Fowler recorded a conversation they had about their lives and their friendship, also that she had slept with Phil. This was suggested by Michelle's tutor and boyfriend Geoff Barnes as part of a project. Sharon inadvertently left the tape in her and Grant's car, ready for Grant to, curiously play the tape. Grant Finds Out October 1994 Grant was happy, his marriage to Sharon was, well to him, stronger than ever and he was happier than he had been for a long time. He had shed his violent nature and was a changed man. One night, he went to a friends pub to pick up a spare keg as there was Phil and Kathy's engagement party. He then saw the tape which had Sharon and Michelle's conversation on it and played it. Sharon had cracked a joke and Grant laughed. Grant pulled up outside The Vic. The recorded chat had Sharon saying Grant is the one for her, even if Michelle hates him. Grant then hears the bit which mentions Phil. "You slept with him remember" Michelle said to Sharon. Sharon then says "Phil was a nice side to Grant and one minute we were looking at each other, the next we were ripping each others clothes off". Grant replayed that sentence a few times then rewound the tape to the bit before Michelle reminds Sharon that she slept with Phil. Grant started sobbing, and thought of a plan of action. A scowling Grant walked into the pub and played the tape on the hifi system. Everyone stopped to listen, and then Sharon realised it was the recorded chat between her and Michelle. She almost collapsed in shock and dismay when she heard the bit from Michelle about Phil, "You slept with him remember". The hifi then played "Phil was a nice side to Grant and one minute we were looking at each other, the next we were ripping each others clothes off". Grant stormed out of the pub. Phil tired to explain. Grant smashed up a car at The Arches Garage, Phil's garage. Phil frantically ran around the square looking for Grant. Everyone was worried that crazy Grant would kill Phil. Aftermath Long Term Impacts Gallery Category:Storylines Category:Under Construction